


Passing Game

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Ziva have language confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Game

**Author's Note:**

> An attempted drabble that didn't really drabble.

**Title:** Passing Game  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, **  
Category:** Romance  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #65 Passing  
 **Word Count:** 118  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Abby and Ziva have language confusion.  
 **Author's Note:** An attempted drabble that didn't really drabble.  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended. ****

**__  
[**My Little Damn Table** ](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html) **

****  


“Go, go, go, go, go!” Abby screamed, as she shot to her feet.

Ziva stuck her head around the door from the kitchen and stared in surprise, as she watched her girlfriend yelling at the tv.

“What are you watching?”

“Football,” Abby muttered, not even turning her head. “LSU’s playing. Have to watch. Quiet now.”

At the mention of football, Ziva sat down on the couch beside her and then squinted in confusion. “This is not football. All they do is throw the ball. They do not even use their feet.”

“It’s called passing,” Abby mumbled, and then shrieked and gave her a huge kiss as LSU scored.

Perhaps American football wasn’t so bad after all, Ziva thought.


End file.
